He is the One ...
thumb|400pxJa ich weiß ich sollt aufhören meine FF's so oft neu zu schreiben aber diese idee find ich besser und die Foherige idee war nciht so toll .Wie man schon sieht geht es um niff und Sebeff .Mehr verrat ich nicht viel spaß beim lesen. Gute Freune und Neue Schüler Jeffs Sicht ''' ''"Nick warte mal !"'' ich rannte meinem besten Kumpel hinterher "Hey Jeff ,na wo drückt der Schue ?" fragte er mich gut gelaunt ,das war das erste mal seit zwei wochen das er so gut drauf war aber ich wollt nicht weiter drauf eingehen " ''Wir haben doch diesen neuen Schüler hier ,Sebastian Smythe wie wärs wenn wir ihn begrüßen ,er kennt doch hier nimanden ..." Nick lächelte mich an "'''''Na gut ,weil du es bist !" ich machte einen kleinen Hüpfer und drückte ihn kurz . Sebastian stand an seinem Fach und kramte drin rum aber als er mich sah grinste er "Hey , Ich bin Jeff und das ist Nick ,freut mich dich kennen zu lernen !''" ich strecke meine Hand in seine richtung und er griff sie lächelnd "''Sebastian ,Sebastian Smythe !" Nicks Sicht Ich mochte diesen Kerl jetzt schon nicht diese Art und weiße wie er Jeff ansah ,ging mir gewaltig gegn die Linie .Ich versuchte Jeff seit seinem Outing an der Dalton zu beeindrucken und jetzt ist dieser Sebastian da und schaft es nach 2 Minuten ,was mach ich falsch "Du hast tolle Augen Jeff !" ich verzog leicht das Gesicht "ich geh mal kotzen !"Jeff schin mich ganicht mehr zu bemerken also ging ich einfach "NICK !" hörte ich Jeff noch rufen ,ich ging im eiltempo die Treppen des Gebeudes runter in den Träningsraum ,ich hohlte aus meinen schrank meine Boxhandschuhe und schlug unwilkürlich auf den Boxsack ein "Warum wust ich das du hier bist ?!" Es war mehr eine aussage als eine feststellung "Was ist los ?" Jeff stelle sich for den Boxsack und hihlt ihn fest "Du weißt schon das ich den jetz nicht mehr verkloppen kann wenn du da stehst oder ?" Jeff nickte und sah mich immer noch fragend an "Dieser schleimige Idiot soll einfach seine Finger von dir lassen Jeffy !" Jeff nickte und sah mich Traurig an "Ich mag ihn aber auch Nick !" ich sah Jeff geschockt an "Weißt du was ? Geh einfach Jeff ... oder weißt du was ich geh am besten !" Ich hob meine Tasche auf und ging im schnellen Tempo in richtung unseres Zimmers wo ich aber foher erst mal noch in Wes reinlief und umknickte "SCHEIßE!" Wes sah mich geschokt an "Nick was is los ?!" er musterte mich kritisch und gab mir mein Tasche " Lass stecken Wes !" zischte ich und wollte weitergehen aber ich konnt nicht mehr auftreten "Ich bring dich in dein Zimmer und hohl Dr.Freeman !" Wes legte einen meiner Arme um seine Schulter und brachte mich in mein Zimmer "Du legst jetzt erstmal deinen Fuß hoch bis ich mit Dr. Freeman wieder da bin okay !" Er stopfte eine paar Kissen uner meinen Fuß "Und danach erzählst du mir was los ist !" ich nickte wiederwillig und wartete bis Dr. Freeman entlich kam . Er machte mir einen verband um meinen Fuß und ich sollte den Fup die nächsten 1-2 wochen schonen "Nick ,was war jetzt los ?''" ich schüttelte den Kopf und schaute auf meinen Fuß "''Frag Jeff !" war meine einzige Antwort . Nach einer weile eisigen schweigens klopfte Wes mir auf die Schulter und ging "Nicky ?" meine Laune sank obwohl ich nicht für möglich hiihlt noch weiter unter "Was willst du ?" ich drehte mich zur Wand um "Mit dir reden ..." meinte Jeff leise "Was giebts da zu reden !?! ''" fauchte ich ihn an und setzte mich auf und vergas dabei meinen angeknacksten Fuß "''Scheiße !" fluchte ich "Was ist mit dir los ? du bist seit meinem Outing voll komisch und hast Stimmungs schwankungen , ich will dir helfen Nicky .Was ist los ?" Jeff legte seine Hand auf mein Bein .Ich konnte ihm nicht böse sein nicht wenn ich in diese Augenblickte und diese Liebe sah ,ich schaute runter auf meine Hand "Ich liebe dich Jeffy !''" murmelte ich so leise wie möglich in der Hoffnung das er es nich hörte .Jeff zog die Hand von meinem Bein und legte sie unter mein Kinn so das ich ihn ansehen musste "''Halt still ,ich will was testen !" flüsterte er .Er legte seine Stirn an meine und ich schloss meine Augen ,er überbrückte den letzten abstand und legte seine Lippen auf meine .Sie waren weich und warm ,ich hatte das gefühl als ob 1000 Schmetterlinge im meinem Bauch rumflogen und in meinen ganzem körper kribbelte es .Ich hob meine Arme und legte sie um seinen Hals ,Jeff gab ein leises stöhnen von sich als ich den Kuss erwiederte . Heiße Erlebnise und Gefühlskaos Jeffs Sicht Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl Nick so nah bei mir zu spüren aber ich wollte nich nicht weiter gehen ,noch nicht "Nick ?" Nick löste sich von mir uns sah mir in die Augen "Ja ?" er stützte sich auf seine Unterarme und sah strich mir mit einer Hand durch die Haare " Ist es schlimm ,wenn wir ... nochnicht weitergehen ?" Nick sah mich geschokt an und ich lies mein Kopf ein wenig sinken "Jeff ,was denkst du von mir ? Denkst du ich leg dich dirreckt flach ? Ich liebe dich Jeffy und ich bin froh das ich dich überhaubt entlich Küssen kann ..." Nick legte sich hin und ich kuschelte mich an ihn "Ich liebe dich auch Nicky !''" er legte einen Arm um mich und dann schlief ich irgentwann ein .Als ich am nächsten morgen wach wurde schlief Nick noch also beschloss ich schonmal Duschen zu gehen . '''Nicks Sicht Als ich morgends wachwurde lag ich alleine in meinem Bett und hatte die schlimme vermutung das alles nur ein Traum gewesen war . Ich machte mich Fertig und ging zum Unterricht , doch auf dem Weg zum Unterricht wurde ich schon wieder verletzt " '''Sebastian ,' nicht ..." "'''Ach Jeff , das ist doch nicht schlimm Nick muss es doch nicht wissen ..." das reichte mir , ich drückte meine Tasche an meine Brust und rannte zum Mathe unterricht Jeffs Siccht " Sebastian das kannst du nicht machen , das ist erpressung ! '" Er lächelte und drängte mich weiter an meinen Spind " '''Jeff du bist ein Armes Heim Kind und wenn du nicht willst das dein Süsser Lover Nick das nicht erfährt wie armseelig du bist , dann machst du gefälligst was ich dir sage klar ? '" Ich musste Schlucken , es wusste keiner das ich aus einem Heim komme . Ich hatte Nick erzählt das meine Eltern keine Schwulen mögen und mich deswegen auf die Dalton schicken , das meine Stiefeltern totale Spießer sind mich aber lieben , hatte ich ihm aber nicht erzählt " w...was muss ich den machen ? " Sebastians Lächeln wurde gehässig " Du tust für eine weile einen auf friede freude eierkuchen mit mir , gelegentlich sex oder ein blowjob könnte auch dabei sein " Ich nickte . Sebastian gab mir einen Kuss auf die wange und verschand . Ich legte meinen Kopf an mein Schließfach und schloss die Augen .Als ich in Mathe ankam sah Nick garnicht gut aus hatte er eben etwa etwas davon mitbekommen ? " '''Hey ... Nicky ist alles okay ? " Er schaut mich mit Roten aufgequollenen Augen an " Warum fragst du ? '" Ich lege meine Hand auf seine doch er zieht sie sofort wieder weg " '''Geh doch einfach zu deinem Sebastian !!! '" Oh nein , er hat es gehört . " 'Nicki es is nicht so wie es scheint ... '" " Das sagen sie alle , lass mich einfach in ruhe ! " Mit lief eine Träne übers Gesicht " Ich Liebe dich doch ...' " murmelte ich aber Nick schien es nicht zu gehört zu haben oder es interresierte ihn nicht . Ich kriegte vom Mathe unterricht kriegte ich nicht viel mit . Nach dem Unterricht , bei dem ich nichts mitbekam und nach der Warbler Probe in der mich Hunter immer wieder anschrieh weil ich die Performence nicht konnte , zog ich meine Sportsachen an und ging laufen . Nach ein paar minuten wurde mir Langweilig und ich steckte mir Kopfhörer in die Ohren , ich stelle ihn auf ''Laut '' und im nächsten moment dröhne schon von Britney Spears - Circus in meinen Ohren . Nick war der einzige der von meiner vorliebe für BS wuste . Ich musste es ihm sagen !!! Nach 30 minuten kam ich wieder am Internat an , ich rannte zu unserem Zimmer " '''Nicki ? '" Er lag zusammengerollt auf seinem Bett , ich ging Duschen und legte mich dan nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet neben ihn . Nick zuckte zusammen "'Nicki ich bins ! '" er machte die Lampe an seinem Bett an und ich konnte Trönen auf seinem Gesicht erkennen " 'Warum machst du das Jeff ? Warum tust du mir das an ? Ich liebe dich verdammt nochmal ! '" Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:+16